


So Domestic

by Dana



Series: Life on Mars Drabbles [149]
Category: Life on Mars (UK)
Genre: Community: lifein1973, Drabble, Established Relationship, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-22
Updated: 2018-05-22
Packaged: 2019-05-10 08:32:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14733560
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dana/pseuds/Dana
Summary: It's so terribly domestic.





	So Domestic

**Author's Note:**

> [LifeIn1973](http://lifein1973.dreamwidth.org/) Friday drabble challenge #379 – Home

Sam's a dominating presence in the kitchen but teasing him about it means Gene's back to eating hoops out of can. The payout is often worth risking Sam's ire, he really does look good in an apron. And nothing else. Spread out in front of Gene and ready to be enjoyed.

It's all so terribly domestic, bringing Sam home with him, asking him to stay. Gene loves it more than he hates it.

Could say the same about Sam, even though he's a self righteous pain-in-the-arse with a gob that won't quit.

No, Gene doesn't really hate him at all.


End file.
